


【授翻/Dickjay】A Change of Seasons

by LeeZing



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Assisting someone with a heat or rut, Collars, M/M, Omega Jason Todd
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeZing/pseuds/LeeZing
Summary: 这一次，轮到Dick进入发情期了。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 90
Collections: Omega Jason Todd Week 2019





	【授翻/Dickjay】A Change of Seasons

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Change of Seasons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095075) by [Adventine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventine/pseuds/Adventine). 



矛盾成为了日常，一段时间之后，尽管他们依旧按捺不住挑战对方的冲动，Jason和Dick还是形成了某种共识。他们干架，嘲讽，牵着手亲热的时候都能吵起来，但是事情就是这样，他们已经接受了。

不过在爱意面前，Jason还是会犹豫，这让提出任何形式的性行为都变得不太容易。他要不跟屁股着火了一样撒腿就跑，要不就用愤怒和威吓掩盖他在害羞的事实，虽说他脸上的红晕把他暴露了一次又一次。如果不是Dick有可能被憋到阳痿至死，他一定要把他调戏到面红耳赤为止。

而且，事实上，他通常都很乐意顺着Jason的任何心意来。每次他们出去的时候，他的爱人就会自动进入一种奇怪刻板的掠食者模式，他会充满占有欲地用手臂圈着Dick的肩膀，向一切疑似在撩Dick的人发出咆哮，用Dick见过最老套的昂首挺胸动作来宣示自己的优势地位。真的是好好笑又好可爱，于是Dick顺势占便宜，他会抱住任何他够得着的身体部位，然后没骨头似的死死赖在上面。

他还喜欢在Damian喝随便什么饮料的时候让他呛到；太有意思了。

不过这种中世纪互撩是不够的，再也不够了。他能感觉到他血液里逐渐酝酿的热度，他想要索取、拥有他的伴侣，这不被满足的欲望潜伏着，躲藏在温暖的拥抱和柔软的亲吻之下。有时候这股欲望之强甚至会把他自己给吓到，在公众场合的时候他会突然涌出一股压倒Jason的冲动，他想让所有人看看他的伴侣的身体是怎么因他起反应的。他留意到Jason也会，在他以为没有人看得到的时候，当Dick一不小心露出一小块皮肤，或者在人们面前又做出了什么闪闪发光的动作的时候，Jason眼中会闪过一丝突如其来的火光。

然而，仅仅只是提到一下这个话题，就能让Jason比一个紧急锁定的银行保险柜还要警惕。

“上一次你屈服于冲动的时候，你把我操得好几天感觉不到自己的腿。”他某天晚上提起的时候，Jason这么说道。

“我知道。难道你不喜欢吗？”

Dick朝他露出一个明亮的微笑，他真的对这件事洋洋自得得不行，眼睛里都要射出桃心了。有那么一小部分的他明白他们的初次见面并不是全然坦诚的，但是总的来说，也不至于糟糕透顶。他的狼并不在乎道德问题；作为一个alpha掠食者，他喜欢尽己所能为他的omega提供一切。他当然把Jason给操傻了。既然他可以，既然已经证明了他们俩这么合适，那他为什么不能让他的小猫咪沐浴在让人头晕目眩的快感中呢？

但是Jason似乎有着不同的看法，虽说他好像也说不清楚他是怎么想的。他支支吾吾，脸红的速度快到仿佛是一场洪水从他的脸颊往下涌到了胸口。Dick会安抚他，如果他没有突然被一个愤怒的试图勒死他的omega锁了喉，连呼吸都做不到的话。

不过，这不是“不”的意思。

还有，随便你怎么说Dick Grayson都好，如果被拒绝了的话他还是察觉得出来的，但是现在可不是。如果Jason觉得Dick让人无法忍受，他就不会和他在一起这么久了；如果他不想回应Dick, 那他大可以不回应。在他们第一次时的“自愿”大危机之后，Dick一直确保Jason清楚，如果他不想要这段关系，那他随时都可以离开。

所以肯定是别的原因引起的这种犹豫，而Dick的理论是这和他在街头的童年生活有关，使得他每时每刻都得一副他是全哥谭最男人的男人的样子。犯罪巷从来不缺性犯罪，唯一得以让Jason免受骚扰的，大概就是他看起来不像一个传统意义上的omega, 或者看起来是别人不能轻易讨到便宜的那种。

那么，与其说Jason的沉默是拒绝，不如说是压抑，这个Dick应付得来。事实上，如果说整件事只是一个性方面的便秘案例，那得说它为Dick打开了新世界的大门，他已经忍不住要把幻想付诸实践了。

现在他只需要证明自己的理论。

: : :

研究Jason的极限一直都是个周密的猜谜游戏，但是既然他清楚了自己的目标，他就比较好计划对Jason的压抑心理发起进攻，看看他需要解决的究竟是些什么问题。

他“走”的时候没有退出浏览器上的性爱用品店网页，然后等他回来的时候，他发现窗口被神秘地关掉了，Jason则坚决地把鼻子埋进书里，耳尖烧得粉红粉红。他把Jason的洗衣粉换成了他自己用的牌子，看着他的小猫咪深深地嗅了嗅他的上衣，然后才把它穿上身。晚上，等Jason下班回家，Dick就专注于和他的爱人抱抱，尽可能地让他染上他的味道，按揉他背上、肩上紧绷的肌肉，看着Jason像黄油似的在他手中软化下来。

上述小实验都或多或少地成功了，但是都不足以提供实质性的证明。

他们一起在家看电影的时候，他寻找的那个突破口自己出现了，下意识地，他用掌心圈住了Jason的后颈。

力道让Jason石化了，触感令他睁大了眼睛。Dick注意到了那一瞬间的变化，那轻而浅的呼吸，扩张的瞳孔，他控制不住地把Jason的脖子按得更紧，握紧了底下的肌肉。Jason迫不得已似的颤抖地闭上眼，一声安静而短暂的呻吟从他齿间溜了出来，然后他就咬紧了下颚，吞掉了剩下的声音。

Dick几乎一瞬间就硬得不行了。

“Dick,” Jason低沉地咆哮，看起来已经做好了把Dick的实验结果揍出来或者操出来的准备。鉴于Jason就是这么的口是心非，Dick可能又会被拖入一场性奋却看不到高潮的摔跤比赛，而他不想，真的不了，已经很多次了谢谢，所以他拿开了手，转而圈住了Jason的腰，安抚着他生气的伴侣，免得挑起战争。

反正，还没到时候。

不过，项圈。

Dick的狼垂涎着表示赞同。Jason戴着Dick的项圈，肯定会很好看，可以衬托出他的脖子，还有其他Dick准备留在上面的痕迹。或许要一条金属或皮革制的，和他的爱人一般单纯又强壮，但是脆弱的那些也有特殊的吸引力。Dick脑海中闪过一帧画面，一条精致的纤细蕾丝圈住Jason健壮的脖颈，于是Dick把脸埋进Jason的肩膀，憋住了一声呜咽。

对，项圈听着是个好主意。

接下来Dick都没好好看电影，他眼神放空，脑海里掠过一个又一个幻想。

他的计划多着呢。

: : : 

鉴于Dick喜欢做事做过头，一等Jason睡着了，他就立刻在网上一次性买了七条他看得上的项圈。

毕竟生活多姿多彩，而且每一条项圈抵在Jason苍白光滑皮肤上的景象，他都想看。

而且他非常清楚他准备拿它们做点什么。

是说，Jason同意的话。

: : :

接下来的一个周末，他发现Jay正蜷在他们的床上读书，而Dick屈服于冲动，一把扑倒了他，把脸埋进了Jason光辉灿烂的胸肌里。这也证明了他的小猫咪究竟有多了解他，他只是把书拿到了另一只手上，免得它被Dick热情的问候给撞飞出去。

“天哪宝贝你的胸真他妈是个宝藏，”Dick在肌肉之间的沟里嘟囔道，两只手按在两边，用肉来挤压他的脸颊。他大可以快乐地憋死在Jason的胸里。他的墓碑上会写着“这里安息着Dick Grayson, 他蓄意地把自己埋进他男朋友的奶子里，去往了更好的来生”。他已经热情高涨到了一种荒唐的地步，于是在里面开起了摩托艇（译者语：”motorboat”, 动词，来自UD的解释是，“指把脸埋进丰满的胸部之间，然后左右摇晃头部并发出‘噗噜噜’的声音的行为”。外国人真会玩）。他刚开始震动，脑袋上就挨了Jason书脊的一记。

“而你他妈就是个烦人精，屌脑子。”Jason可以，然而却并没有把Dick给推开，所以Dick决定把这看做一个好兆头。

他抬起头，试着衡量他男朋友的心情指数，发现Jason的表情只是他一如既往闻名遐迩的碧池脸。那就是没问题了。

“嗯，下周是我的发情期。”他开门见山地道。这句话吸引了Jason的注意力，他总算放下了书，专注地、认真地看向他。

“我猜这是你有一个计划的意思。”

“对。里面包括你，最好，但是我现在告诉你，这样如果你想的话你好退出。”

Jason微微皱起眉，但是Dick已经学会分辨了，这是Jason的思考脸，不是“我要杀了你”脸。

“我还得告诉你点别的。”Jason挑起了一边眉毛，但是示意他接着说。“我大概控制不了我的狼不把你给，呃，操傻。我知道你现在暂时还接受不了这个，鉴于上一次，但是等到了发情期，我不觉得我还能有让你退出的自制力。我甚至不觉得我会体贴或者温柔，提醒你一下。你在同意之前应该知道。”

Jason又脸红了。Dick有点想把他的背心领子拉下来，看着他的身体染上颜色。

“那如果我走了呢？你要怎么度过你的发情期？”

Dick随意地耸耸肩。“就在这吧我猜？我大概会闻着你的脏衣服然后射在你的东西上？”

那本书又充满威胁地出场了，但是Dick立刻举手投降。

“我认真的！我不会和你以外的人过的，小猫咪，但是我也不会逼你和我待在一起。这就是为什么我现在和你提起这个。”

眉毛还是皱着的，但是书掉回了Jason的大腿上。

“你不需要现在回答我的，宝贝。你爱考虑多久都行，等你决定好了的时候要走要留随你便。但是发情期真的要来了，我希望你做出对你来说最好的决定，不要管我会怎么样。”

又一阵沉默，Dick的心都快跳出来了，他担心自己搞砸，然后Jason亲了一下他的额头。

“行吧，黄金男孩。我清楚了。”他又若有所思地停顿了一下。“这就是我在的时候你的手提一直停在性爱用品店页面的原因？”

Dick试图装出一副无辜的样子，但是大概是失败了，鉴于他的男朋友恼火地哼了一声。

: : :

发情期到来的那一瞬间他就感觉到了。血液里缓慢集聚的热度突然爆发，他的视野突然朦胧地亮了一下，有点像陷入一个梦。他感觉得到他的理智正渐渐地被狼的原始欲望所取代，现在最重要的是听从他的本能，并让本能决定他的下一步行动。

项圈。小猫咪。房间里等。

他拿出他藏起的项圈，他的身体在燃烧，衣物的触感变得难以承受，于是他一边脱，一边走向Jason的床。等他滑进被子底下的时候他已经全裸了，陶醉于床单上他和Jason渐渐混合的味道。项圈绕在他的手腕上，他等不及了，他等不及了，他他妈等不及要Jason回家了，他要让他躺在他身下，和他一样赤裸，一样迷失于快感之中。

他想象着Jason的模样，脸颊上挂着泪痕，在控制不住的快感中张开嘴巴。他记得第一次时Jason的感觉，阴道的肉壁咬得那么紧，仿佛永远都不会放开，他湿得不行，整个热潮期中几乎就没干过。他思考着他的小猫咪怎么样会比较好看，是仰面躺着，打开自己，带着惊慌和藏不住的兴奋抬头看Dick, 褶皱被使用得肿胀不堪，还是跪着，弓起脊背，仿佛一个等着被他的精液填满的器皿，背上的肌肉在Dick随意施加的感觉之下抽搐着。上千个想象中的景象、想象中的触感越发鲜明，一个比一个诱人，Dick都不知道他已经硬了多久，但是每一个想象都威胁着把他推过顶峰、让他喷洒在床单上。

等公寓的门咔哒一声打开，预示着Jason已经到家了的时候，狼几乎渴望得咆哮出声，而他能做的只有坐起身，等着Jason靠得近一些，近一些，是的，再近一些。

Dick一点都不急。

: : :

他首先闻到了味道。

是麝香和香料的混合，Dick一直都是这个味道，但是失去了每次Jason焦躁或者紧张时特意释放出来的那丝冷静和温暖。里面已经没有了任何的柔情，只有过久没有得到满足的肉欲的气息，他往公寓里走得越深，味道越浓，豹猫警惕地踱着步。衣物落了一地，留下一条指向卧室门的清晰痕迹，门不详地掩着，足以让Jason知道有人进入，但是又不足以让他看到里面有什么正等着他。

看上去就是一个陷阱，而Jason正直直地走进去。

他走向前，脑子深处突然冒出来一句早被遗忘的教科书上的话。“发情期和热潮期具有高度的传染性，尤其是对于性适配度高的伴侣。伴侣往往会被刺激进入共鸣阶段，几率大约为十次中有八次。气味是常见的诱因。持续的触摸亦然。”

他颤抖了一下，然后大力地把回忆推到了一边。这一点都不让人安心。他得冷静，而他的脑子完全没在帮忙。

你可别现在怂了，他他妈这么告诉自己，但是他的胃里翻江倒海，整个人草木皆兵、杯弓蛇影。他不害怕Dick, 近来都不了，但是随着他逐渐靠近气味的源头，他的情绪已经几近恐惧。

他踏进房间时，几乎认不出他过去几个月以来熟知的爱人。Dick靠墙坐着，伸长了腿，在薄薄的毯子底下缓慢地撸动着他的勃起。但是不仅如此，最让Jason不安的是他的视线。明亮的蓝眼睛从床那边看着他，审视着他，带着一种无尽的耐心，来自一只知道自己即将如愿以偿的饥肠辘辘的野兽。他再次记起了他和Dick的初见，他狡猾地凝视着Jason的身体和反应，无视他的哭喊和抗议，只是一次又一次地索取他。

“小猫咪。”狼低沉地呼噜道，声音径直沉入Jason的深处。“过来。”

不能自已地，Jason服从了。

我答应了的，他试图在逃跑的本能越来越强的时候这么提醒自己，抑制住自己的冲动，Dick伸手抓住他，把他拉进了他一时半会都离不开的坚实臂弯之中。

他想这是不是就是成为猎物的感觉。但是猎物会反抗，有机会的话会逃跑。Jason就待在这，仿佛一个自愿的祭品。Jason现在连猎物都不如，他内心因为这种羞辱感颤了颤。他本该更好的。他本该——

“脱掉衣服，”这是他得到的下一个命令，缓慢的、慵懒的吻落在他的脖子上、耳廓上、嘴角上，“慢一点。”

再一次他再一次服从了，毫无疑问。他跪在Dick的上方，拉起上衣，然后脱掉了裤子和内裤。动作的时候Dick扶着他，肋骨上的手火热宽大，仿佛一个烙印，直到他在他的男朋友上方赤裸了身体，肌肤在每一个细微的动作中互相磨蹭。他的深处开始变得又紧又热，但是Jason不会屈服于渴求。

这一次和上一次不一样了。这一次他会保有他的尊严。

Dick仿佛会读心，他仰头对他笑了，一点都不让人安心的那种笑。笑容里满是下流的承诺和决心，毫无仁慈。

“你总是这么难被说服，”一个吻落上他的脉搏，然后是一下湿滑的舔弄，“幸好我很有说服你的心情。”又一个吻。“而且我确实很享受说服你的过程，特别是你这么的固执，甜心。”最后一个吻在嘴上，Dick的两只手扶着他的下颚，他的头向前倾，一根舌头溜进唇瓣之间，不遗巨细地品尝他。“现在把你的两只手放在床头板上，在我说可以之前都不许拿开。”

Dick等他动作之后才往下滑去，沉向前，直到他的脸正好处在Jason的裆部下方。Jason知道大概会有这个，但是舌头第一次划过他的肉缝时他还是惊喘了一声。他感觉得到Dick愉悦的轻笑，但是在另一下懒散地，慢得残忍地抚弄他的褶皱时他就把这事给忘了，这混蛋仿佛是全世界最有空的人似的，一点都没有身处发情期样子。

Dick的舌头。天哪。

他不该忘记它既是个奇迹也是个诅咒。他妈的——“啊！”又一下湿滑的轻弹描摹着他的阴蒂，细致轻快，好像目的不是把Jason他妈给逼疯一样，“Dick你个混账。”他气喘吁吁地道。他不该是那个快要发疯的人。他该是那个掌握控制权、保持理智的人，妈的。

他又骂了几句，但是Dick看着玩得很愉快，不管他坚持在玩的是什么鬼。两只手覆在他的大腿内侧，打开他，固定住他，方便舌头悠闲地品尝舔弄他。从Jason弯着腰的视角，他看得见用嘴巴探索着他的Dick, 他闭着眼，稳定地前后晃动着脑袋。如果他闭上自己的眼睛，他就能清晰地感觉到Dick嘴巴的轮廓，这就足够让爱液流下他的肉壁，滑出他的体内，和Dick留在他体外的唾液混合在一起。

“你还是那么好吃。”舌头的另一下弹动，挑逗地舔弄开了他的褶皱。他的里面在Dick的服务之下暴露了，更多淫水涌出来。“宝贝别动，不然我就停下来，等你冷静了再继续。”

喘息着的Jason把威胁当真了，努力地控制住他颤抖的大腿。他勉强成功了。Dick给他的奖励是狂热地卷动他的阴蒂，直到Jason在猛烈的快感之下痉挛。直到他在顶峰的边缘战栗，渴望着那能让他高潮的最后一击。

“不够，Dick, 求你了。”他就要到了，操操操操。“什么都行，什么都行，你得——”

一根手指溜进了他体内，另一根随着舔弄按揉他的阴蒂。他在新的刺激之下去了，喷出了一大股淫水，死死握着床头板才没有摊下去。他在高潮中颤抖，热浪烧过他的深处，他气喘吁吁，有那么几秒钟什么都看不见。他指望着Dick能停下，给他一点恢复的时间，但是Dick从来都不，他完全无视刚刚才被他的舌头弄潮吹了的Jason, 只是锲而不舍地继续攻击。

过载的感官把快感转变成了一种深深的抽动着的疼痛。Jason试图并拢双腿，扭动着远离那根快逼疯他的肌肉，但是没用。他的挣扎只能把Dick困在他的大腿之间，而Dick肯定有一半鱼的基因，因为他几乎就没松过口，手阻止着他合拢腿，拇指掰开他的阴唇，把他固定在原地，嘴巴则更坚决而大力地往Jason入口的深处埋去。Jason挣脱不开，他被困在这可怕的体位里，Dick拒绝放过他，但是他除了啜泣之外无可奈何。

他边骂边哭边流了一地的水，又一次被推上了高潮的边缘，然后Dick总算离开了他的阴道。他的爱人看了看他挂着泪痕的脸，露出一个宠溺的笑，和他刚刚恃势行凶地把Jason的身体玩弄到了极限的行为大相径庭。

“别哭，宝贝。”他的alpha低声道，嘴唇擦过结在一块的湿漉漉的睫毛。Jason呼吸一滞，努力地去磨蹭Dick的腿。“我们才刚刚开始，我甚至都还没操你呢。”

Jason挫败地怒吼起来，但是最多也就只有一半是认真的。“赶紧进入正题就是了，狗脑子。”

Dick回以轻笑。

“你喜欢，对吧？”Dick缓慢地磨蹭了一下胯部，勃起抵住了他的入口，很硬，很热，而且对它蹭过的那个贪婪小洞很感兴趣。“如果我帮你简化一下事情。如果我让你别无选择，就只是上你。”

一阵冰冷的恐惧滑下Jason的脊椎，和他的渴望打起了架。他讨厌洞察力那么强的Dick, 讨厌他那么精准高效地把他的防御拆解开来，无视他那么多年来把它建起、完善然后躲藏起来的努力。他试图松开手，把Dick摆成一个更有用的姿势，但是一声咆哮让他停下了动作。

“今晚可不是你说了算，小猫咪。我没要你做，你就不许做。”一只手捏了捏他的腿根来加重威胁的力度。“我要你做的下一件事是把这条项圈戴在脖子上。”

Dick不知从哪变出来了一条淫荡无比的项圈。那是一条大约跟他的小拇指差不多粗的白色蕾丝，镶着褶边，看起来很容易被撕成两半。前面挂着一个小小的铃铛，随着他的手的每一次微颤发出一阵欢快的铃声。这条精致的小玩意也太羞耻了，但是只是想像一下他戴上去的样子就让他变得更湿了。

被捕获，被戴上项圈，被逼着服从和承受他不想要的快感……Dick一清二楚该如何把他推过边缘这一点真的很吓人，如果他现在脑子清醒能够思考的话。

也不是说他就不是个刻薄的混蛋了。体贴绅士alpha个屁。

“来吧，小猫咪。戴上，然后我就操你，如你所愿。”

项圈上有根丝带，得系在后面，在他两只手都在后颈上忙着的时候，Dick遵守诺言，用折磨人的缓慢速度进入了他。他的身体记得这个，轻易地在入侵之下打开了，同时他笨手笨脚地试图在脖子后打上一个结。在被插入的同时努力地维持住跪姿的感觉爽过了头，爽到他的手指失了力气，项圈滚下他的胸膛，掉到了Dick的腹肌上。

阴茎完全退了出去，Jason因为空虚感可怜地呻吟起来。

“再来，甜心。我知道你行的。”

他们重复着这个小练习，重复了好几遍，因为Jason的协调能力就是那么差，等到项圈终于系好在Jason脖子上的时候，他已经被欲望逼得扭动不已了。他准备好让Dick进来了，准备好到任何压抑心理都已经飞出了外太空。他喘得像跑完了马拉松，几乎已经没有办法跪稳。

“Dick. Dick," 他在哀求，但是他真的不在乎了。

“我们开始吧。”这一次，Dick用一个稳定的节奏进入了他，又重又深地操进去，但是速度完全不足以满足Jason饥渴的身体。他在入侵之下绞紧了自己，努力地想要把它留在身体里。被他的里面咬住了的Dick甜蜜地搏动起来。

“现在。我要你自己动，直到我们成结为止。让我看看你有多想要。”

Jason照做了。热情地，饥渴地，仿佛性命攸关。他呻吟着骑着他的爱人，互相拍打的肉体发出湿漉漉的扑哧声。在深处，他的子宫打开了，偷偷摸摸地引诱那个抵住入口的部位用精液将它灌满。在他们两人高潮时，他看到了Dick看着他的眼神，充满着野性和爱慕，他的胸腔中也逐渐泛起了相似得可怕的感情。像是想要对他作出回应的冲动。等Dick终于忍不住玩起了Jason的乳头（这个变态），他没反抗，而是接受了，他往爱人不知餍足的嘴边送上他的胸部，直到他在照料之下变得酸痛不已。

这是爱吗？他分辨不出，但是他想他就快要知道了。


End file.
